Licorice For Lucy
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: For the love potion challenge. Lucy Weasley is ADOPTED so the  james/lucy pairing works! It is all explained in my verrrryyy long Authors note! Enjoy!


_**N/A I just graduated middle school, I am leaving for another state tomorrow and I have no idea how this will end up….LETS DO THIS! **_

_**Challenge: The love potion challenge !**_

_**Created by: HollyWrites **_

_**Boy :James Sirius potter **_

_**Girl: Lucy weasley **_

_**Object of scent : Licorice**_

_**And because yes, they are cousins Lucy is adopted! James is in his 5**__**th**__** year he is 15 Lucy is in her 3**__**rd**__** year she is 13 they are 2 years apart! That may or may not be so in other stories but I am doing so here!**_

James rolled his eyes and turned his head to see the rest of the class give a similar reaction. Though it was only their 5th time making the potion it felt like the 200th.

"Come on now, maybe if one of you makes it right this time I'll let you test it." Professor Arkwright said, his strong Irish accent shining through as always.

The prospect of actually seeing someone under the effect of the so called "dangerous" potion seemed to intrigue many the students and they immediately went to get the ingredients. This of course pleased the potions master who laughed to him self as he watched them from the front of the room. You see it had been quite a while since he had seen someone under the effects of a well brewed amortentia potion which was sometimes quite an interesting and hilarious thing and was not to be missed.

As his partner for the class Tom, (who was a Ravenclaw and was actually fairly interested in potions) went to get the ingredients, James started to boil water in the cauldron. As he did he started to think of what he could do if he brewed the potion right. He of course wound sneak a bit of it out of class when he did being a mischievous boy like his namesake, but there were a few things one could do with the strongest love potion in the world.

_I could make Albus fall in love with his broom, that'd be interesting. _ He thought. _ Or get Tom into some trouble by making him fall for someone other then his girlfriend. _ These thoughts and many like them were running through his head as he chopped up some peppermint for the potion .

As the class progressed and the various ingredients were added the potion began to turn a lovely mother of pearl type color. James looked at his cauldron closely.

" Smell that Tom?" he asked curiously. Tom looked up from his potions book to smell the potion.

" Chocolate?" He asked. " No more like …like… um flowers?" Tom looked at James questioningly. "What do you smell?

" Licorice," Answered James. " And burnt toast, and cherry cigar smoke." He smiled. Tom wrinkled his nose.

" I hate licorice." He said turning back to the book. " What about you?" James thought for a minute. There was someone he knew, someone who really liked licorice.

" I'm not a big fan myself but one of my cousins loves the stuff." He replied. " Lucy would probably die if she ran out."

" Yeah I see her eating it all the time." Tom nodded. Then he gave James a strange smile. " So this must mean your secretly in love with her!" This caught James off guard putting him at a loss for a good answer.

" She's my cousin!" Was all he managed to say.

" Your adopted cousin, that means your not really related!" Tom replied smiling obviously enjoying the situation.

"She's two years younger then me!" James said back crossing his arms obviously **not ** enjoying this. " I don't see her as more then a close friend." Tom rolled his eyes.

" What ever you say mate, What ever you say." He chuckled as James blushed angrily and turned away.

Right about then, the potions master approached the two boys to check their potion. He reacted excitedly proclaiming that the potion was perfect! Sadly the class was almost over and any testing would have to wait till the next day. This disappointed both the potions master and the students as they filed out of the class to go to lunch in the great hall. Leaving only James and Tom to bottle their creation and gave it to their professor. They both of course took a little for themselves to use before leaving the class room.

" What ya got there James." Lucy Weasley asked as she slid down to sit next to him at the Gryffindor table. James looked at the small bottle in his hand and grinned.

" Just a little something we whipped up in potions class, Want to take a whiff? I think it smells pretty good." He uncorked the bottle and handed it to her.

She put down a piece of licorice she had been eating and took the bottle. She sniffed it and smiled brightly.

" It smells like leather, and …..paint…..and licorice!" She said excitedly. " Does it taste like licorice too?" She asked him. He scratched his head and thought for a minute before smiling at her and responding.

" I have some I can give you later and you can find out." She gave him the bottle back which he re-corked and put in his pocket. " Just meet me in the common room later and I'll give it to you." She smiled happily at him picked up her licorice and started to talk to one of her friends. James grinned to himself before looking up across the hall to see Tom staring at him in a mocking way from the Ravenclaw table.


End file.
